The founding of the X-fighters
This is my fan fic. A small prologue can be read on my Goku page. As of right now Goku has recruited Vegeta to his cause and is searching through space with him to find the strongest fighters in the universe Part 1: The trial on Namek. "Kakarot!" Vegeta said while flying through space, "Where are we going!" "Namek!" Goku answered, "I think that Namek could have a powerful warrior." "Oh. Look Kakarot! Namek." Vegeta and Goku land on the green planet just in time to see the ending of Amdarin's fight with Bojandie, which can be read here. "Vegeta!" Goku asks, "Can you sense that!!?" "No Kakarot I forgot how to do anything over the last hour and a half." "Pushy. Hey you! Namekian!!" Amdarin turns, "Is that, the mighty Goku?! The one who saved us from Frieza!!" "Just ignore me," Vegeta mumbled, "I only fought Frieza and saved Kakarot enough time to heal after getting his butt kicked by GINYU." "Ya," Goku answers, "And this is Vegeta. A force has threatened Earth and I was wondering if you would join our team we're puting together." "That would be gre-" Amdarin answers without hesitation. "But," Goku interrupts, "We need to test you. Now come with me." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "What I need you to do," Goku says, "Is spar with me. Don't hold back, I want this to be all out." "Yes sir." Amdarin replies. "Now," Goku says, "Let's begin. HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He powers up to max and charges at the Namekian. "YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Amdarin also powers up to full and is pusehed back by Goku, but manages to stay on his feet. "Kaio ken!" Goku says. "Kaio what?" Amdarin and Vegeta say simultaneously. Goku hits Amdarin with a barrage of punches and a furry of attacks ensue. Goku is hit with a punch to the face but counters with a knee to the gut. They step back. "KAME. HAME," Goku begins charging an attack. "Masenko!" Amdarin also charges an attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" they say in unision as the beams shoot out. The attacks hit and they appear to be evenly matched. Until Goku starts to weaken. He is overpowered by Amdarin and there is a small explosion. As the dust clears Goku is on one knee, "I give up," He says, "You beat me. Welcome to the team!" He stands and shakes Amdarin's hand. "Really?" Amdarin asks in disbelief. "Of course!" Goku answers, "Your really strong! I'd love for you to join us!" "But I'm not sure if I'm good enou-" Amdarin starts. "If you want to join so bad!!" Vegeta interupts, "Then stop arguing and come on!" "Ok then!" Amdarin says. Goku gives Vegeta a stink eye and asks Amdarin, "Do you know of anyone else who is this powerful?" "Well," Amdarin begins, "Legend tells of a great warrior from the days of the war that overthrew the Saiyan king and brought peace to the galaxy. We could use Earth's dragon balls to bring him back." "Yes," Vegeta says, "I've heard of him. He was known as the invincible King Jinxust. Legend says that he was a super saiyan. I like this idea. He was very powerful." "Well then," Goku says, "To Earth we go!!" And the team, with the newly added Amdarin, fly out into space. Part 2: The wrath of Figra. "Are we there yet?" Amdarin asks Vegeta. "No We're not." Vegeta answers angrily, "We only left 1 hour ag-. GOKU!!!!" "I know Vegeta," Goku says, "I feel it too. Something strong is on that asteroid over there." Amdarin is shocked by the power and says enthusiastically, "I WANT TO SEE IT!!!" And he flies towards the rock. "Doo doo doo. Another one bites the dust." Figra sings while training. "Wait, I feel a power coming this way." He stops training and looks out into the distance. "It looks like two Saiyans and a yoshi." The X-fighters land and Vegeta says, "You! Saiyan! What is your name?" "My name is Figra, brother of Broly. Warrior class 6. Who are you?" "I am Prince Vegeta! Lord of all Saiyans!" "And I'm Amdarin!" "Did he say Broly?" Goku says thoughtfully. "Wait," Figra says, "Are you a yoshi?" "Why does everyone think that!" Amdarin yells, "No I'm a Namekian." "We have come," Goku says, "To recruit you to a team that will save Earth. But to join you have to beat me in a fight." "Hold on Kakarot," Vegeta says, "I want to battle this one. Now, come at me." "I guess some social activity would do me good." Figra says, "Alright then. Omega blast." "Final flash!" says Vegeta. and the two attacks negate each other. Vegata then rushes at Figra, who is caught by surprise and is kicked in the face. But Figra counters with a swift elbow to the gut. Figra appears to be losing but uses a super explosive wave that sends Vegeta flying. "That is IT!!" Vegeta yells, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Final Flash!!!!" Figra fires an attack in return. Surprised that Figra knew his own move, Vegeta slipped up and was hit. He is still standing though. "No more," Figra says, "It is obvious that we are equal." "Great job!!!" Goku exclaims, "That was awesome! You can definately join our team!" "Good. Where are we going now?" Figra asks. "To Earth," Vegeta answers, "To wish back the invincible Saiyan King Jinxust." "Well what are we waiting for?" Amdarin says, "LET'S GO!!" And he flies off with the rest of the X-fighters following." Part 3: The King of old. I guess he's like Peter from Narnia...... "Are we there ye-," Amdarin begins. "FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KLIL YOU!!! Just like I killed Nappa." Vegeta thinks remembering the terrible old days. "Vegeta," Goku asks, "Did you just say KLIL?" "It wasn't me," Vegeta answers angrily, "It was JanembaFreak's fault." "Vegeta!!!" Figra says, "Don't break the fourth wall!!" "Screw you!" He answers, "I'll break your FACE next." "You wanna bet on it?" Figra says "Fine then Mr. Not good enough for his father." "Why I oughta," "Guys we're here!" Goku says upon landing, "Fight later, get Dragonballs now!" and the group scatters. They regroup and Goku says, "I got a dragonball!" Figra answers by saying, "I got three dragonballs!" Vegeta has a smug look on his face and says, "I've got FOUR dragonballs." "I got a rock......." Amdarin says. I could've sworn I've heard that ssomewhere............. Shenron!!! I, JanembaFreak the narrator, summon you!!!!!! "Oh a narrator," Shenron says sarcastically, "Well zippidie doo da. I should've gotten into my NICE dragon scales today." Cut the crap dragon and bring back the Saiyan king Jinxust. "Fine," Shenron says angrily, "But only because I want to go back to sleep." POOF!!!! The blue haired king appeared. Vegeta and Figra bow while Goku and Amdarin don't, not realizing just how royal the king is. "Wha-" Jinxust asks, "Why have you brought me here?" "King Jinxust," Vegeta says, "I am prince Vegeta. We have brought you back from the dead so you may help us in our time of need." Goku then continues the statement, "Our planet is in trouble and we were hoping you could help us." "Why of course," Jinxust says, "I would love to help. Now where is the threat?" THE END!!! To be continued.......... Category:Fan fiction created by JanembaFreak97 Category:Page added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Fan Fiction